More Than Friends
by Aaisha Atakimoto
Summary: Will Melaine and Trunks ever move past the "friends" line. OCCxTRUNKS/ GOTENxVELISE/OCC LEMONS INCLUDED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! R&R please.
1. More Than Friends

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, EXCEPT FOR MELANIE OF COURSE. XD. THIS IS MY FIRST DBZ STORY, SO EXCUSE ME IF I GET SOMEONES'S PERSONALITY A BIT OCC. PLEASE R&R, ID LIKE TO KNOW HOW I DID, LEMON IS INCLUDED BELOW. VIEWER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED. XD ENJOY.!**

* * *

"TRRUNNKSS" a slender voluptuous ebony-haired youth cried out, Trunks snapped his head in the direction of the young woman running towards him until suddenly he was knocked to the

ground.

"oh Trunks, I haven't seen you in forever" the girl exasperated rubbing her cheek against his while locking him into a tight embrace. Trunks groaned, the rumble from his chest to

hers sent chills up her spine.

"what are you talking about, I saw you at school yesterday" The girl's aquamarine eyes shifted from overwhelming joy to unreasonable sadness.

"s-so you don't like seeing me" her voice cracked as if she were going to cry, she sat up straddling his hips, before raising her hands to her eyes. The demi-saiyan panicked waving his arms frantically before him.

"N-no, it's not like that Mel." The girl folded her arms under her well-developed breasts glaring down at him. "then what is it" she demanded, bi-polar as ever.

"Look Mel, I'll explain but you have to get off of me first." she noticed the faint blush that he tried to suppress after he noticed their compromising position. She pressed her hands against

his chest feeling the well-sculpted muscles of his chest as a result of intense training with his father.

"I think that I like this position better" she announced seductively the saiyan hybrid's face reddened.

"hey Trunks, can't you and your girlfriend wait until after the tournament is over" the voice of Yamcha sounded from across the platform causing Trunks to blush deeper and sit

up abruptly, the girl fell back on her elbows from the sudden movement.

"ow, what the hell Tr-" she began when Trunks grabbed her by the waist and stood up cutting off the rest of her sentence. Trunks' blue eyes burned into hers resembling his father

greatly, Mel felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked up at him and Trunks knew that he had her full attention.

"Like I was saying, I _do_ like seeing you. We are really good friends, after all." _friends_she hated that word when it was between the two, her heart melted for Trunks the day she saw him

even though she never made it known to him.

"yeah..." she answered glancing downwards, she could see Trunks' confused expression out of her perif.

"and now for the champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament..." the aged blond man roared into the microphone as energetic as ever. "...it's none other than the renowned World

Champion...HERCULE SATAN." as the last two words slipped through his mouth the crowd began to go wild, confetti exploded everywhere as well as a few fanfares. the girl groaned

audibly, it was obvious that he was allowed to win.

Mel turned to leave for the exit until she felt tugging at her gi. "good job today, I should let you know that you won against me but barely." It was Pan staring intently at her.

"next time you won't win."

"okay, I'll hold you to it." Mel acknowledged before shaking hands with her.

"hey Melanie, wait up!"

"hey good job today, Goten" Mel smiled hugging the youngest saiyan-hybrid of Goku. Goten blushed upon feeling her breasts crushed against his chest.

'_easy Goten, you have a girlfriend remember'_ he reminded himself.

"yeah, you too. I'm glad you could give this brat the beating she desperately needed." he finally responded patting Pan on the head, she growled and stomped on his foot. "OOWWW"

Goten cried out before proceeding to chase her down. Mel chuckled shaking her head.

"they really are something, arent they?" Trunks voice sounded from her side, Mel snapped her head towards him in shock.

"jeez, you should really announce yourself before you sneak up on people, you couldve gotten hit." "heh, I'm sure I can stand a strike from you." he replied nonchalantly, she shrugged

her shoulders.

"hey Trunks..." she began quietly, the lavender-haired teenager looked down at her raising an eyebrow questioningly. "...can I come over today?" Trunks thought nothing of her question,

she came over to his house frequently to hang out with him and Goten the three became almost inseparable over time. In fact the girl spent the night over so much that Bulma even

prepared a permanent room for her, even though she never slept in it.

"yeah, sure. I'll ask Goten if he wants to hang out too." he answered leaving to talk to him and returning just as quickly.

"he said that he'd be there but for us to go on ahead, I guess he has some stuff to do." Trunks shrugged before grabbing her waist and taking off into the air.

"Ugh, you know that I can fly too, right?" the girl groaned feeling queasy from being so high in the sky while being afraid of heights.

"yeah, barely. I saw you struggling to keep up with Pan, you need more practice."

"oh yeah, I'm getting tons of practice being carried around like a doll everywhere I go." she muttered sarcastically.

"whatever, I don't feel like playing teacher right now." the rest of the flight there was silent until Capsule Corps came into view.

"home sweet home" she whispered loud enough for Trunks to hear. He chuckled "yeah, it is like your home isnt it. I think you're over here more than you're at your own house."

Mel brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. '_yeah, it really is like that_' Upon landing on the ground, Trunks held her waist tighter expectedly, as soon as her feet touched the grass

her knees gave out.

"you really need to get over the fear of heights if you want to someday beat me and Goten." she smirked

"I'd wipe your head all up and down this yard, if you keep teasing me."

"oh-ho, feisty today aren't we?" Mel elbowed Trunks in the stomach forcing him to let go of her, she looked over her shoulder to see him clutching his stomach in shock.

"I hope that answers your question." she teased before running into the house, feeling Trunks right behind her she ran down the familiar hallways leading into his room.

She remained a few steps in front of him and pressed the button for his door to come down, grinning widely. When he interrupted the process by sliding his foot under the door her grin

quickly turned into a frown as the door reversed directions. Trunks lunged his body toward her pinning her onto the ground, a loud gasp escaped her mouth.

"UGH! Trunks! You're heavy!" she squirmed under him.

"that's what you get." he grinned pinning her hands over her head, resting his forehead on hers. Mel's face began to heat up from such close contact. Sure they had found themselves in

situations like this before, but this time it felt completely different.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that cheap shot." his voice grumbled, Mel shivered feeling her core pulsate.

"Oh Trunks! Telephone!" Bulma's voice rung from the other side of the door. Trunks grinned at her '_you're lucky'_

Mel immediately sat up against his bed as his weight lifted off of her. Trunks opened the door and took the phone from his mother.

"hey there Melanie" Bulma sang waving at her

"hey " Mel answered sheepishly blushing as she waved back. She must look so guilty.

"see you kids later." she dismissed herself. "Aww man, Goten said that he can't make it because he has a date." Trunks spoke, but it didnt sound like he was disappointed at all.

"The rest of the day stuck with you, huh?" Mel answered finding herself blushing deeper.

"yep" Trunks answered taking a towel off of the top of his dresser "im going to go take a shower, you can join me if you want"

Mel blushed furiously "yeah, right. Just go you jerk." Mel retorted drawing figures on the carpet with her finger. After hearing the air compression as the door closed, she stood up to look

outside the window. _'oh no, the rest of the day without Goten how am I going to survive, it's __already hard enough to control myself around him as it is, but at least I had Goten to distract me'_

Mel walked over to his chest opening it up to look for a shirt. _Im sure he wouldnt mind if I took __this one_ She thought as she pulled out a pink button down dress shirt and closed the chest.

Mel shedded out of her gi letting the materials fall to the floor, as she proceeded to button up the last couple of buttons she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She gasped in

surprise _when did he-_

"that shirt used to belong to my father, but it looks really cute on you" Trunks voice whispered into her ear, making her knees weak.

"what are you doing, you're making me wet. Let me go." Mel commanded but blushed as she realized those werent the best choice of words. "I-I mean you're making the back of my shirt

wet" she scrambled to correct herself spinning around, pushing against his chest.

"don't you mean _my _shirt" "whatever, you know what I mean. And put some clothes on already." she ordered feeling herself getting lost in Trunks' scent and glistening muscles of his

arms, chest, and abs until his lower hips where his towel hung loosely.

"Mel" Trunks called louder, Mel shook her head hard.

"what did you say?" she asked looking up at him, he smirked

"hmm, so you like what you see?" the ebony hair girl frowned

"whatever you jerk, I know that's not what you meant to say."

"well answer my question first."

"no, I don't."

"liar"

"what proof do you have?"

"you were checking me out when I was trying to talk to you, mouth watering and all."

"what? I was just thinking about what my grandmother was gonna cook tonight!"

"liar, you always eat when you're here, any other excuse?" she was cornered and he knew it.

"Im not going to admit it." she muttered as she folded her arms over her chest, her aquamarine eyes burning into Trunks' blue ones.

"you already did." he smirked lowering his head, his lavender locks brushed each side of her face. "it's okay, I like what I see too." he whispered huskily and without warning his lips

crashed onto hers. Mel's eyes widened for a second before she melted into the kiss. His lips were soft but needy, she parted her lips to allow him access into the depths of her mouth. Her

hands roamed over his back before dipping into his hair. One of Trunks' hands rested possessively over the small of her back while the other gripped the ampleness of her ass. Trunks

broke the kiss leaving Mel breathless as he attacked her neck, kissing and nipping a trail from her jaw and down her neck before sucking at the junction between her shoulder and neck.

"ah" a soft moan escaped her lips, Trunks smirked against her skin as he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up around his waist never directing his attention away from her

neck. He carried them across the room and laid her down on his bed. He began to kiss a trail down her collar bone and in between her breasts, pulling the buttons apart with his teeth.

Mel bit her lip still roaming her fingers through his hair. One of Trunks' hands snaked it's way up her thigh and rested on the hem of her panties, Trunks pulled away searching her eyes for

permission, when she nodded her head his fingers began to stroke her core through her panties, quickly dampening them. Mel grabbed and pulled a handful of his lavender locks while

she threw her head back in pleasure. Trunks still fast at work was now kissing a trail down her stomach having unbuttoned the shirt already. His head neared the hem of her panties and

he quickly ripped him off.

"ah, Trunks! Those were my favorite pair" Mel attempted to yell at him but her thoughts were already hazy. Trunks propped her legs over his shoulders as his

head reached her desire. In a swift motion his tongue lazily slid up the folds of her sex causing her to moan his name. If there were anymore sane thoughts running in her mind they were

gone now.

"oh Trunks..." she gasped out arching her back, Trunks used his hand to push her stomach down to keep her from interrupting his work, suddenly two fingers pushed inside

her. Eliciting another moan from her Trunks began to suck and lightly nibble on her sweet spot making her go crazy.

"Trunks, Trunks..." she repeated in ecstasy nearing her release, after pumping his fingers inside her a few times, he darted his fingers inside her a final time then turned them in a 'come

here' gesture. Mel bit her lip as her orgasm rolled into her senses.

"TRRUNNKKKSSSS" she screamed pulling his hair hard, causing him to grunt in pain. He lifted his head to claim her lips again, as he rid himself of his towel.

"are you sure that you want this?" Trunks asked positioning himself at her entrance "there's no coming back from it."

Mel nodded her head, Trunks gripped her hips tightly. "this is going to hurt for a second, okay."

before she could answer Trunks had already pushed himself inside her, she made a sharp squeak and her eyes watered.

"ah-ah-ah..." she panted letting a few tears escape, Trunks immediately kissed at her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." he whispered still slowly moving inside of her. Now she wished that she had looked down to see how big he was, so she could put this off

for a few days at least. Her walls tightly held onto Trunks causing more pain.

"relax...try to relax." he murmured his eyes half-lidded as he positioned his elbows on either side of her head, Mel's breaths were ragged but she tried to relax, a few seconds later he

felt her grip on Trunks loosen a bit.

"good girl" Trunks praised her speeding up his pace, her breathing hitched as she dug her nails into his back. He began kissing and nipping at her neck again and she began sighing in

contentment indicating that she was starting to feel pleasure instead of pain. She began moaning his name again as he rolled his hips into her leaving no part of her untouched.

"ahh, Trunks.." she cried when he began kneading her breasts, pinching her pert nipples adding to her pleasure. He pumped into her wildly causing her body to bounce off his, the sound

of skin slapping into each other filled the room along with her moans, if anyone was to walk down the hallway now they would definitely know what was going on behind his door.

Pressure was building up inside her fast, like water filling a glass to the point that it would overflow, she felt filled to the brim everytime his hips would roll back to meet hers, he too found

himself groaning softly against her skin, his fangs scratching against the nape of her neck. Her body began to tingle as she wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to go even

deeper, her walls clenched Trunks tightly as the onset of her orgasm came.

"AAH! AAH! TRRUUUNNNKKKKKKSSSSSS!" she screamed out feeling the surge of the waves that took her mind away. Trunks could no longer hold on sinking his fangs into her neck as he

was sent into his own release. Mel could feel his seed empty into her in waves as well, making her weak. Trunks kissed Mel deeply for the final time before collapsing onto her chest. Both

were breathing heavily as if they just finished a marathon.

"I-I love you, Trunks. Always have." Mel confessed breathlessly, she felt Trunks' hand caress her side before pulling her closer.

"I love you too, Mel." he also admitted sleepily.

* * *

**HMM, WELL THERE IT IS. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID, THANK YOU.! AND TO ALL OF THOSE WHO ARE STILL WAITING ON MY OTHER STORIES THEY ARE COMING, BUT I AM BACKED UP ON REQUESTS. I'LL TRY TO DISH THEM OUT TO YOU AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE.! THANK YOU.!**


	2. Family Time

**Chapter Two is up and running as you can see. I'm quickly trying to get all of these chapter out once a day. I joined the Army not too long ago and I want to push all of these chapters out before I ship out for Basic Training. Thank you guys and don't forget to review. I don't own anything that deals with DBZ or it's characters. LEMON INCLUDED, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ENJOY.! XD**

* * *

"Trunks, Melaine. It's time for dinner." Bulma's voice sounded just loud enough for the two to hear. Mel looked out the window to see that it was dark, '_when had I fell asleep_' She looked

down to see that Trunks was still fast asleep. She smiled inwardly, he looked so peaceful when he slept. Mel began playing with his fingers intertwining his with hers, soon Trunks

squeezed her hand and opened his eyes lazily.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head. Your mom said it was dinnertime and I know how you don't like to miss a meal." Trunks scoffed and grabbed her hips

"More like you don't like to miss a meal." he responded

"you asshole!" Mel gasped feeling her temper flair when Trunks started laughing. "I'm just kidding, relax. You have a body women would fight each other to the death to have."

Mel threw her head to the side, pouting in disbelief. "okay, let's go get some dinner." he sighed deeply forcing himself up walking to

the other side of his room to find some clothes to throw on. _He's talking about my body but he's the one that women would fight to their deaths for. _

Mel shook her head forcing herself out of bed to try and find something to wear. "Trunks, really. Why did you have to tear my panties?"

He turned back to flash a smile and gave her a pair of his boxer briefs to wear. "here, these are from a totally fresh pack. Wear these."

"yeah, like it matters anymore." she rolled her eyes slipping the garment on. "I'll check and see if Bulla has anything that you can fit." he slipped out of the room and returned within

minutes handing her a red top and black shorts.

"you're in luck because she just happened to go shopping yesterday and got a few things a little too big." Mel grabbed the clothes and quickly put them on. Trunks was dressed in his

usual black shirt and black sweat pants before walking out of his room. Vegeta scrunched up his nose as soon as Mel walked into the dining room, where they were all sitting. Bulma

served the food setting a plate in front of each of them. Bulla was excited to see Mel again and they soon got absorbed into conversation.

"my son has become a man." Vegeta announced proudly. Mel and Trunks' eyes widened in shock while Bulma and Bulla stared at each other then Vegeta confused.

"I can smell a fresh fuck miles away and these two arent an exception." Mel blushed furiously feeling singled-out. Trunks appeared to react the same way.

"Father, please." Trunks pleaded. Vegeta continued as if he didn't hear him.

"you've chosen a mate, I can also smell the blood from her neck." Bulma blushed furiously covering her own mate-mark. "I could hear you screaming, it wasnt like you even attempted to

be silent, but you come to dinner without so much as a shower and you expected me not to say anything?" Vegeta smirked propping his elbow on the table resting his head in a gloved

hand.

"Vegeta that's enough." Bulma snapped continuing to serve the food.

"silence woman! I want to hear her response."

"well, we don't! If you didnt notice Im trying to serve dinner!"

"and you are the one who pushed me to talk during dinner, so I am." his sneer grew wider "don't tell me you didnt see it coming, she spends more time here than she does her own

blasted house, she was bound to get fucked by my son or Kakkorot's son."

Mel stood up abruptly, her face beet red either from anger or embarassment it was hard to tell. "why do you hate me so much?" she asked her voice dangerously low.

She heard Vegeta chuckle "because I didnt want my son to choose a whore to be his mate, it's not fitting of our powerful saiyan heritage."

"DAD/VEGETA!" Trunks and Bulma shouted in unison. Mel bit her lip allowing a few tears to stain the tablecloth.

"how do you expect me to react to this? Run into a corner and cry. I'm not going to do it. Y-you, you're the closest think I've ever gotten to a dad." she paused and looked at Trunks "well

now an uncle that's like a second dad and I love you." she smirked

"spare me." Vegeta grunted a light blush crept on his face. _She really felt that strongly?_

"All of you." she finished sitting back down, twirling a fork in her food.

"Aw, I love you too, sweetie." Bulma smiled kissing her on the forehead. "Don't worry about Mr. Grouch over there, he just likes to hear himself talk. I'm sure he loves you too. Don't you,

Vegeta?" Bulma finished the last sentence angrily.

Vegeta folded his arms looking away. "love is for the weak." he roared stubbornly.

"see, he says that now but at night he always crawls into _my _bed." Bulma finished and sat down digging into her food as well.

"vulgar woman!" the full-blooded saiyan prince growled blushing deeper.

"I love you too, Mel." Bulla beamed brightly, Mel smiled and finished her food. The rest of dinner composed of small chats here and there and the sound of dishes stacking up from

Vegeta's healthy eating habits. Bulma started to take the dishes into the kitchen.

"Are you spending the night tonight, Mel?" Bulma asked curiously, Mel glanced at Trunks who nodded.

"yes, can I help you with the dishes?" she offered, Bulma shook her head. "go ahead and get cleaned up before Prince Vegeta starts talking again." she smirked.

Mel stood up and began down the hallway, Trunks stood up to follow her. "sit down, son." Vegeta commanded, Trunks obeyed sinking back down into his chair.

* * *

Mel stood under the shower head letting the water soak her hair, she sighed as she touched the mark on her neck, feeling the impressions of his teeth. _this really isnt a dream_

"mind if I join you?" Trunks asked already getting undressed before she could answer, the sound of the sliding glass doors opening and closing filled the room. "Are you okay?" Trunks

asked wrapping his arms around her waist. Mel nodded turning around to face him. He looked even cuter when he was wet, the dark-haired girl planted a soft kiss on his lips, Trunks

grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her back heatedly. They took a few steps back until Mel's back was against the tile, Trunks then lifted a leg over his hip. Mel broke the kiss

"Trunks, wai-" her thoughts dismissed themselves as his member plunged into her. She threw her head back in mixed pain and pleasure. She was still sore from this afternoon but she

seemed to forget about that too.

"say my name again." Trunks demanded grabbing her other leg and drapping it over his hip, now carrying her full weight trunks grabbed her hips lifting and slamming her

on his dick. Mel was speechless, the pleasure was proving too much for her to handle, her voice was stuck.

"say it." Trunks growled quickening his speed. Mel whimpered as he began sucking on her nipples, teasingly.

"ah, ahh" she began moaning much to Trunks' satisfaction, but she still wasnt complying with him.

"say my name, Mel." he growled lowly, decreasing his thrusts to slow, deep movements.

"mmm, Trunks" she gasped barely above a whisper.

"I can't hear you" he continued watching their union

"Trunks, Trunks!" she attempted to cry out again, unsatisfied Trunks stopped all movements, Mel's eyes shot open desperately trying to find an answer in his. When she couldnt find one,

she began grinding her hips on his in a feeble attempt to make him move.

"Trunks, please." she begged, he smirked.

"tell me that you want me." he said simply.

"I want you, I want you!" Mel cried out again, seeming to have found her voice.

"how bad?" he asked gyrating his dick inside her, the torture was tearing her apart.

"Trunks, please!" she groaned Trunks held a sneer much similar to his fathers, he had her right where he wanted her, her breaking point.

"tell me what I want to know and I'll continue." he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine and butterflies in her stomach

"yesss?" she answered.

"tell me how much you need me, how badly you want me."

"mmm, I need all of you, Trunks! I want you so bad, so bad! Please, please don't stop! Please Trunks!"

Finally satisfied, he began pumping into her again in deep, fast, almost primal strokes. Mel held on tight to Trunks' body as if he would disappear.

"say my name" he demanded panting.

"ahh Trunks, Trunks, Trunks,..."she repeated over and over in his ear each time more passonate than the last. "...Trunks, Trunks, TRRRUUUNNNNKKKKSSSS" she screamed holding his body

even tighter as her release swept through her, her body fell limp against him. Still carrying her, Trunks turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and set her down on the counter

still joined.

"we're not done quite yet" he smirked as Mel leaned back on her elbows her eyes half-lidded. Trunks spread her legs open wider and took in her beauty, as he drank the last

details he pumped into her again. Mel threw her head back gripping the edge of the counter.

"ah Trunks, I can't take it anymore!" Mel cried out throwing her head from side to side. The demi-saiyan raised a lavender eyebrow in amusement, grabbing one of her breasts that

bounced freely from each thrust.

"oh, Trunks, Trunks,..." she mewled again squeezing her eyes tight, her face flushed bright red. He knew she was about to cum again, his breathing hastened with his strokes as either

water or sweat ran down his face. Soft groans collected in the back of his throat as he too was closing in on his release. He leaned down nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. She

was the first, eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"AAAAHH! TTTTRRRRRUUUUNNNNKKKKSSSS!" she came hard, Trunks shivered as he felt her nectar spray onto his legs.

"FUCK!" he cursed in a low throaty growl as his orgasm exploded into them both. He grit his teeth as he emptied his seed into her for the second time that day. Trunks then moved to kiss

her deeply which Mel accepted eagerly. Trunks then laid his check against hers trying to catch his breath. Mel also panting played with his fingers interlacing them with hers. Trunks gave

them a quick squeeze before standing up.

"come one, Mel." Trunks whispered pulling her up and setting her down on the floor.

"I-I can't move, I feel so weak." she whispered back. Trunks smiled at that, that's definitely a surefire way to know that he did a good job.

"okay" he whispered wrapping a towel around his waist then grabbing another one to wrap around her body before picking her up bridal style. Mel curled up into his arms, her

eyes closing. Trunks tried to look as normal as possible as he exited the bathroom and headed for his room.

"um, Trunks. What are you doing?" Bulla voice sounded from behind him sending electricity through his nerves in surprise.

"mind your buisness" Trunks muttered walking into his room leaving his questioning sister behind the door.

"Mel" he called softly, she stirred and nuzzled herself closer to her chest, she was fast asleep. Trunks pulled back the covers and laid her body down on the matress, removing her towel,

he sighed licking his lips as he took in her beauty once more before covering her. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead before turning around to get dressed. Just as Trunks sat down

on the edge of the bed to put his boots on Mel spoke up.

"Trunks, where are you going.?" her voice was soft and sluggish. "my father wants me to train with him tonight." he answered, Mel sighed.

"what's wrong?" Trunks asked

"can you hold me, just for five more minutes"

"I'm afraid that if I get under those covers with you, I'll never get out." he chuckled crawling over to her pushing his forehead against hers brushing their noses together. Mel blushed

deeply raising her head to close the gap between their lips. Passion flared between the two and instantly Trunks could feel the blood draining from one head to the other, using every

ounce of will power he seperated himself from her.

"mmm, see this is why I don't want to get under the covers." he admitted grabbing her hand and rested it on his pulsating member. Mels eyes opened wide, she knew that she wouldnt

be able to survive another encounter with him.

"be back soon,okay." Mel smiled grabbing his shirt and pulling him down into another kiss. He smirked against her lips briefly before kissing her back.

"Alright, get some sleep. You're gonna need it." He winked before heading out the door.

* * *

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT.! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.! UNTIL NEXT TIME. BYE.!**


	3. Shock of a Lifetime

**Chapter 3 is finally up. Sorry I forgot this story was in third-person.**

"pay attention!" Vegeta growled punching his son full-force in the face. Trunks flew from one side of the GR to the other.

"that damn earthling is distracting you too much."

Trunks caressed his jaw before staring up at his father, "I'm not going to take it easy on you because you've taken a mate, you must remain strong."

"fine, dad." Trunks murmured, wiping the blood from his lip as he stood up.

* * *

'Trunks had been training on the exact same schedule for several weeks now, often he would come back bruised and battered more than the usual. He didn't want to tell me why, instead we would end up making love and he'd pour all of his frustrations into me. I finally decided to head back home, I was sure that my grandmother was beyond worried sick.'

"Trunks…" She whispered staring down at her hands. They were sitting at the kitchen island across from each other, he just finished training with Vegeta and was drinking some water. Mel felt his eyes bare into her when she called his name.

"what's up, Mel." He answered cautiously.

"I'm heading back home today, I just thought you should know." She felt the air between them thicken.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, abruptly standing up. The raven-haired girl thought back to a few weeks ago when Bulma gave them the "in-law suite" on the other side of her property, since Vegeta's parents were dead, they had no need for it. She practically moved in, so she could understand why he would feel alarmed.

"Relax, I just wanted to visit my grandmother so that she knows what's going on with us…and I wanted to give you a little space." She continued raising her gaze into his.

"You think I need space?" he asked rotating his wristband. She nodded.

"this is all happening kind of fast, you're not talking to me, all you seem to do is stare off into space, train, eat, and fuck me."

His eyesbrows furrowed deeply and a frown replaced his previous expression, he looked so much like his father.

"Mel-" he tried and she held up her hand.

"I'm leaving now." She finished standing up and grabbing the backpack that rested on the floor beside her. The girl turned on a heel and walked to the backyard door.

Trunks followed close behind. She slide the glass door open.

"I don't need you to drop me off. I can fly, you'know." She stated matter-of-factly. Trunks sighed and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around to face him.

"Mel-" She cut him off again placing a finger on his lips and smiled weakly. He gently swatted her hand away and crashed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened.

'This wasn't the exit I was hoping for, I wanted to leave him high and dry, thinking about what I just told him.' He deepened the kiss and snaked one hand to

the small of her waist and the other cupped the back of her head. She moaned into the kiss, feeling her knees become weak.

"Mmmm…stop, stop, stop." She struggled out of his grip. "I know what this is going to lead to, and I don't want any part of it Trunks Briefs!"

He took a half-step back with his hands raised in the air, his face however was unreadable.

"I was just saying goodbye, Mel…" he murmured "…I love you."

"whatever" She scoffed and ran outside, taking off into the sky. "who does he think he is, kissing me like that when I'm mad at him…I love you too, Trunks." She whispered to myself flying only until she got into the city. She landed in an alleyway on the outskirts of town and began to travel by foot. It was getting dark.

"I should've left earlier." She told herself feeling a little chill.

"Hey, girl." A deep voice resonated from behind me. She turned around to see a guy six times as big as her come from beneath the shadows.

"What is a sexy thing like yourself doing all alone this late." He reeked of alcohol and caked on sweat even from our 10 foot distance. She cautiously backed up as he approached her, until she ran out of room.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked breathing into her ear. The girl remained silent.

"Dontcha hear me, girl?" he roared grabbing her arm and smelling her chest. He was incredibly strong and she winced at the pain. She tried desperately to remember where she saw him from.

"Y-you're the guy Trunks fought in the World Martial Arts Tournament a two months ago." His face became darker.

"Oh? You know that punk?!" He growled "come to think of it, you reek of that punk!"

She struggled against his grip it was really starting to hurt her now. He grinned.

"You must be his wench, yeah. I've seen you talking to him before. That punk ruined my life and now I'm going to take the pleasure in ruining his life."

Her eyes widened and she struggled harder to break out of his grip. He snatched the bookbag off of her and threw it into the darkness. He then slapped her full-force causing her to slam into the brick wall behind her. She was barely conscious when she felt him rip open her blouse and jeans from her body. She regained much of what was left of her consciousness when he gripped her neck and she gasped desperately for air.

"I'm gonna make sure that you feel every bit of pain that I feel." He glowered, forcing her legs apart. Suddenly, She felt something hard press against her sex. She screamed as loud as she could through her strangulation.

"yes, scream." He chuckled as he forced his way inside of her. "Mmm, you're so fucking tight. No wonder why that brat chose you."

"MEL!" She heard a voice cry out to her, and then she felt the man's weight completely lift from her.

"Mel, are you okay?" Goten's voice swarmed into her head. She suddenly started sobbing heavily, her body convulsed as she dry heaved in between sobs.

"it's okay now." He whispered. "Velise, come on. Help me with her. "

* * *

"How could you let her leave by herself?!" Goten scolded, Trunks shushed him.

"You'll wake her. I didn't know that this was going to happen Goten." He whispered harshly "she was upset with me, I didn't want her to go…"

She heard footsteps get closer to her. Trunks grabbed her hand in his and knelt down to where she was laying.

"I'm so sorry, Mel…"

"Trunks…" She whispered opening her eyes resting them on his, he stared at her in shock.

"Mel, you should rest." He softly chastised her. She frowned.

"I love you too, Trunks." She whispered and his eyes softened. "but I'm still mad at you."

"Mel, listen to me. You need to rest." She protested and attempted to sit up, and then she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and sex.

"Ah!" She hissed, tears forming in the rim of her eyes.

"Mel, please for once can you ever listen to me." Trunks exasperated "you're hurt."

"Maybe I would've listened to you if talked to me!" She retorted, "you weren't too concerned about how that hurt me."

"Mel…I…"

"Trunks, please…just leave me alone for a while." She grumbled.

"No! The last time I left you alone, you got hurt. Stop pushing me away!" He grabbed her shoulders and she winced in pain.

"You were the one that pushed me away first. " She whispered allowing a tear to roll down her face. She wasn't sure if it was because of the pain that she was in physically or the pain she was in psychologically.

"Stop this." Trunks scolded "I'm ending this now."

"Mel, I told your grandmother what was going on." Goten interjected, She hadn't noticed that he left.

"Oh no, my grandmother." She gasped attempting to get into a standing position but Trunks held her down.

"Don't worry about her, she's fine. You were bleeding, Mel. If you move too much you could make it start bleeding again."

Her eyes widened in fear.

"Trunks…I-I…I was-" She started.

"She's pregnant!" Bulma blurted out running in holding a few sheets of paper.


	4. Proposals?

**Chapter 4 is up.**

"What?" Trunks gasped before staring at her belly slowly slipping his hands from hers and spreading them across her stomach.

"The baby is about two months along but it is in a lot of distress. She may lose it." Bulma added quietly. "It's important that you don't overexert yourself for a few weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly. She stared down at her hands. "I don't know. I didn't know how to tell you. I thought it would've been too much too fast."

Trunks sighed deeply. "You're my mate, Mel. I was fully aware of the possibilities associated with that. Come on, I'm the son of two geniuses. Don't you think something rubbed off?"

"B-but, you were acting so weird towards me." She retorted "whenever I asked you how you were feeling you avoided the question and bed me."

A blush appeared on everyone's face but her own.

"Mel…you realize that we're not alone in here." He spoke quietly. She shrugged.

"You were just told that I am pregnant, don't you think everyone in here knows how that happened."

Trunks smirked. "Well they don't need details."

Bulma giggled. "I'm going to make sure that you don't do anything to harm my grandchild. I know how stubborn you are. Wait until Prince Vegeta hears of this."

Everyone stiffened and the Saiyan's wife smiled.

"I'm just kidding. I'll wait a little while before telling him."

"Mom, please don't kid about stuff like that, I think that he'd blow a vessel in his brain if he knew."

"I'm sorry honey it was too hard to pass up. I guess the next question is…when are you two getting married. You're practically doing everything a married couple does. You live together, you do..erm…couple things, and now you have a baby on the way." Bulma blankly stared to the ceiling. "come to think of it, that's almost exactly how your father and I started out."

"M-marriage." She stuttered. "I'm not even out of college yet."

Trunks rose an lavender eyebrow at her.

"I certainly hope that you're not worried about money. I am the acting president of Capsule Corp."

"No, this has nothing to do with money. I-I I feel like we are moving so fast. I love you, Trunks, but we're so young."

It was Bulma's turn to get upset. She raised her hands to her hips.

"You mean, even with my son's child growing inside of you, you're still having cold feet?"

"Mom, please…" The demi-Saiyan silenced her. "She's right. I understand."

"Do you regret this? You know…becoming my mate? Becoming pregnant with my child?" he asked his azul orbs burned into her own. Her head sunk.

"Trunks, I had a really long, painful day…please."

"Just answer my questions and I'll let you rest."

"…."

"…Mel…"

"These past couple of months were the best in my life…I don't regret becoming your mate. I'm happy that you chose me but…the baby. I don't know how to feel about it. I wanted a bit more time for ourselves, you'know just for us." She murmured placing her hand on top of his on their place on her belly.

"We could've used protection, Mel…you never stopped me. I thought if you didn't want to get pregnant that you would've been on birth control."

"I wasn't thinking…I can never think around you."

"Do you think that we wouldn't have time together if I asked for your hand in marriage?"

"I-I don't know."

"What is it Mel?"

"I don't know…I just don't know."

"Well regardless of what you want to do, I'll always be yours. Saiyans mate for life." He whispered shifting his eyes from her face to her swollen belly. "So, are you going to-"

"Of course! I'm still going to have the baby…"

"Good. That's a relief." He replied, it visibly looked like a ton of brick was lifted from his shoulders. He shoved his hand in his pocket and fished out a little black box. Her eyes widened.

"I was going to give this to you when you were done being angry at me and returned from your grandmother's house."

"B-but Trunks-"

"I'm not going to open it. I'm just giving it to you. Either you can put it on when you're ready or give it back to me."

She picked up the little black box and opened it. She gasped. It was an Adonis Rose Solitaire ring. The band itself was curved as if it were the branches of an actual rose, branching off leaf-shaped diamonds until it met the central stone. It appeared to be around four carats at least. It was beautiful. She felt tears escape her eyes for a third time tonight.

"It's beautiful…" She whispered, and then closed the box, much to his dissatisfaction.

"beautiful ring for a beautiful girl." He responded before kissing her forehead. 'Awws' collected from around the room.

"Why don't you do that for me, Goten." Velise hissed as she elbowed him in the ribs. Goten laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. Trunks' mate smiled warmly at them. Goten walked over to her and crouched down.

"Do you want us to stay? It's getting late." She smiled again before draping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into an embrace.

"Thank you so much, Goten." Her voice cracked and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I'm going to take Velise home and I'm coming back, okay?"

She nodded into the crook of his neck before releasing him. The second son of Goku stood up and gave Trunks a thumbs-up before taking Velise's hand and fading from eyesight.

"come on." Trunks murmured hooking his arms underneath the backs of my knees and arms. She clutched the little black box with one hand and swung the other arm around his neck. She gazed down at the sheet she was laying on and there was a huge circle of blood. Bulma quickly wrapped it up in her arms.

"I made a bath for you a while ago, I think that the water has cooled enough now."

She suddenly became aware of my nakedness, she was only scantily covered by a white sheet. When they entered the bathroom, he kneeled down and eased her into the water then removed the sheet. She placed the little black box on a shelf of the tub. The water was amazing.

Trunks pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the opposite side, falling in a heap on the floor. He then took a sponge and dipped it into the water.

"I can wash myself, you'know." She protested , he pressed a finger on my lips and began to rub off the dirt from the day…and from that man. The lower he got on her body the more nervous she got. He was currently washing off her belly when she froze.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I want to wash the memory of him from you."

She nodded her head and he skipped down and began washing her legs, each one as delicately as possible. She had been squeezing her eyes shut when he reached mid-thigh.

"Mel, I want to wash you…there." He spoke cautiously and she shook my head violently. He paused. "I'm not going to hurt you, it's me."

She took a sharp breath and spread her legs slightly, just enough for him to reach between them. He stroked her hair with his free hand then the sponge and her sex made contact. The world stopped spinning.

"NOOOOO…" She let out an anguished scream before she choked out a few sobs.

"Mel, shhh. It's okay, I'm here. It's me." He consoled but it stung. It hurt so bad from that one little touch, she couldn't allow him to go further.

"Mel, you're starting to bleed again. Please calm down. The baby." This man the son of two geniuses was reduced to stiff words and choppy sentences but the last one made her snap out of it.

"My baby…" She whispered.

"Our baby." He corrected, placing both of his hands on the sides of her face and bringing her to a quick kiss, the sponge was lost in the water.

"You ready?" he asked grabbing a few towels from behind him. She nodded grabbing the little black box before he fished her out.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" She asked. He smirked. "Why? Do I stink?"

She gave him a subtle smile. "Well if you must know, I'm waiting until you fall asleep."

They entered their bedroom. 'Oh how I missed that bed, not that we ever got much sleep...That's why I am where I am now' She scolded herself. He laid her down on the bed and she finally gave her little black box a home, sliding it under the pillow. He clasped her hand in his. "Is there anything that you need?"

"Tell me something…that man that attacked me. He told me that you ruined his life…how?"

"Actually, I was aiming towards if you wanted something to drink or-"

"Trunks!"

"okay, okay…I'll tell you if you agree to go to sleep."

She nodded.


	5. Flashback

"His name is Dante, he was the owner of a rival company."

"And he's a fighter?" she asked as her mate dried her body, he rose two lavender eyebrows. "I'm a fighter, aren't I?"

"Yes, but Capsule Corps is your cover-up." She retorted, wincing whenever he would touch a bruise.

He shrugged. "You might have a point there."

"So what happened?" She asked grabbing his hands and rested it on her swollen belly. A light blush crept on his cheeks.

"I'm trying to tell you if you would stop interrupting me."

* * *

"You have Dante DeLeon waiting for you Mr. Breifs" a red-haired young woman announced holding a stack of folders securely to her chest, a light tint of pink settled upon her cheeks.

"Oh, uh let him in." Trunks muttered gesturing at her, she bowed before scurrying away.

"You have a way with the ladies." A tall man mused as he entered the office. Trunks stood to shake his hand.

"So it seems…how are you?" He answered grabbing the man's hand taking a good look at his face. He was at least in his mid-thirties, blond hair and smoky grey eyes. The man grinned.

"I've had better days, the wife is trying to bleed me dry in this divorce. Women, right?" he chucked, taking a seat infront of Trunks' desk.

"heh, yeah." He answered sliding back into his own seat, the man immediately spotted the box of cigars and helped himself to one. Instinctively Trunks pulled out a lighter from the drawer under his desk and reached over to light it for him.

"So tell me kid, how long have you been here?" The man asked sliding back into the chair. The demi-saiyan's lips pressed into a hard line before he answered.

"I've been CEO for a few years now."

"Is that right?" he exhaled, blowing the cigar smoke into Trunks' face who waved it away.

"yeah, that's right. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"I'm here to make you a deal." Dante replied cooly, crossing his legs. Trunks waited for him to continue. "I'm going to be honest, I would like for your company to endorse us. We're working on this new project-"

"I'm sorry Mr. DeLeon, I'm not interested. We've reviewed your products, your customers are completely dissatisfied and I personally bought one of your gadgets to make sure that there wasn't someone just out to destroy your company's reputation, like your angry wife, and sure enough it was no good. Your customer support is even worse than your sad excuse for a product."

"See that is what I'm trying to improve, if we had the funding that we needed my products would go uncontested." The man protested, no longer in a passive, laid-back position.

"I've looked at the numbers for that too; if we decided to back your company there would be negative ratings for my company. The public would start to question our integrity and business could decline as much as seven percent, as a businessman like myself you can understand that I can't take that kind of 'leap of faith'."

"Look kid you're busting my balls, just think it over." The man grunted rising from his seat. Trunks picked up his office phone and called his secretary.

"Y-yes, Mr. Breifs." Her voice shook from the other side of the receiver.

"Will you escort Mr. DeLeon to the door." He replied plainly.

"Right away, sir." She responded. "thank you, Karissa."

No more than two seconds past after he hung up the phone, Karissa slipped into the office, her cheeks reddening when she locked eyes with her boss for a quarter of a second.

"This way Mr. Dante." She spoke timidly outstretching her arm behind her.

* * *

"who is your assistant?" Mel asked interrupting her mate from his story. His mouth dropped slightly.

"Karissa? What about her?" he asked cocking his head to the side. Mel began to pout.

"It's not like that, Mel…"

"Hey! What'd I miss?" Goten's voice greeted, Trunks squeezed her hand reassuringly before he grinned at him.

"Hopefully, I'm not interrupting anything." He continued, noticing Trunks lack of clothing and sat at the edge of the bed. He's very rarely seen without his shirt on.

"No, actually I was in the middle of a bed time story for Mel." The lavender-haired demi-saiyan retorted.

"What, are you three years old Mel.?" Goten playfully scolded his best friend who stuck out her tongue in response.

"Even at three years old I have more sense than you."

"Ugh, whatever."

"Hey kids, can I just continue my story." Trunks interjected waving his hands in front of their face. Mel rolled her eyes then fixated them on her mate.

"Sure go ahead."

"Well then as I was saying…"

* * *

"No, no, no." Dante chanted throwing Karissa out of his way, who falls to the floor. "Get away from me."

He then runs over to Trunks' desk and grabs him by the collar, drawing him dangerously close to him.

"Look Mr. DeLeon, I strongly suggest that you let go of me. The outcome has already been determined and I can assure you it doesn't look good for you." Trunks says coolly narrowing his eyes. The man cocks back his fist and pushes Trunks square in the face causing him to stagger back. The man proceeded to jump over the desk and prepared to punch him again when Trunks caught his fist.

"You're gonna regret doing that." He stated icily, forcing the man's fist back almost to its breaking point before kneeing him in the stomach. Dante's breath was forced from his body and he began to cough and regurgitate. Trunks picked up his office phone again.

"Security, yeah. Can you come escort Mr. DeLeon to his car. Thank you." He then helped Karissa back onto her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked holding the sides of her arms. She nodded her head violently turning beet red. A few moments later Security arrives and picks up what's left of Dante, locks of his blonde hair laid slick against his forehead from sweat. His grey eyes bore into Trunks with great disdain.

"You'll fucking pay for this kid!" he spat before he was drug out of the office. "I'll get you and take the most precious thing away from you!"

"Have a good rest of your day Mr. DeLeon." Trunks responded with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Breifs…your face." Karissa pointed out the red mark that colored the flesh under his right eye.

"It'll be fine. Thanks though. Why don't you take the rest of the day off. Take your mind off of things. I'll still pay you as though you were here."

"T-thanks Mr. Briefs." She blushed again, matching her curly red hair. Blue eyes met green ones, and she was off.

* * *

"she's finally asleep" Trunks whispered brushing the hair out of her face. Goten slowly leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Mel." He whispered against her skin. Trunks nudged his head to the side. "come on let's get out of here."

Goten nodded in response as they headed towards their living room. Spacious and cozy. Goten held up a zebra patterned pillow as he took a seat on the plush leather sofa. Trunks sat down in the matching recliner shrugging his shoulders in response.

"I let Mel decorate, she insisted on a purple zebra theme."

"But it's so…"

"Girly?" Trunks finished for him and threw up his hands. "I know, but you know there's no arguing with that girl."

Goten's wide smile suddenly faded. "Hey man, how do you feel about being a dad?" Trunks smirk also faded.

"Scared to death." He admitted "Mel has been distancing herself from me. I'm she doesn't want to marry me now. Heh. Maybe she'll think about it once our kid is born, but hopefully it won't take her that long to decide."

Goten shook his head. "Mel loves you anyone can see that, I think she's just scared."

"That's the thing Goten, if she's in love with me then why does she feel that way?"

"Think about everything that has been going on in the last two months, when did she start acting weird."

"It was around a month ago when-" Trunks cut himself off and face-palmed before he ran his fingers through his lavender hair. "Of course!"

"What is it man?" Goten asked curiously.

"When my father and I were training, he chastised me for thinking about and investing all of my time into Mel, so I tried to block her out when I was training, I didn't realize that I was also ignoring her outside of it."

"Well there you go Mr. Genius." Goten greed walking over to his best friend and resting a hand on his shoulder. "You should apologize to her." Trunks looked at him and nodded.


	6. Compromise

The light shone on Mel's face as she began to wake up; she looked over to see Trunks' sleeping form lying next to her, he was on his stomach with an arm draped protectively over her shoulders. She then peered across the room to see Goten's sleeping form resting on the day bed holding a blue stuffed elephant under his arms.

'_and I'm the kid.'_

She smiled and turned her head back towards her mate. Blue eyes met aquamarine ones; the corners of Trunks' lips spread to the far corners of his mouth revealing his dazzling smile.

"Good morning." He whispers, his voice was much deeper right after he woke up.

"Good morning, you're going to have to behave yourself; Goten's in the room." She replied before kissing her mate softly on the lips. Trunks pulled himself closer transferring the hand on her shoulder to the base of her skull, deepening their kiss. Suddenly, Mel pulled back.

"Trunks stop." She whispered hushed, pushing herself away from him.

"What's wrong, Mel?"

"I feel like really sick." She groaned and Trunks checked his breath, Mel yanked his hand down.

"No, silly. The baby." She struggled scrambling to get out of bed.

"Oh crap, wait Mel." He threw himself out of bed, scooped her up bridal style, ran to their master bath, and set her down near their new porcelain throne.

"here, here, here, here, here, Mel, here, here." He chanted, then sighed contentedly as she violently regurgitated into the bowl. He held her silky ebony hair back with one hand and rubbed her assaulting belly soothingly with the other.

"Good girl." He cooed as she finished the last of her attack.

"Damn it Trunks…what have you done to me?" she groan miserably, resting her head on her forearm that was supported by the lid of the toilet.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before kissing her hair.

"Just help me up so I can brush my teeth." She whispered back. Her mate snaked an arm around her waist and pulled the opposite arm around his neck.

"Ready?" he asked, she nodded and he stood bringing her with him.

"I'm really sorry, Mel." Trunks stated again slowly inching her over to her side of the double sinks.

"For what?" she asked curiously, this had to be the most normal she's sounded in months.

"For ignoring you all this time, I didn't realize I was doing it until last night."

"Humph." Mel pushed him away and supported herself up on the counter; once she stablilized herself, she grabbed her toothbrush and turned on the water.

Trunks leaned his lower back against the counter and watched her as she squeezed the toothpaste n the brush.

"say something." He requested as she stuck the brush in her mouth, she looked at him sideways as if saying: 'I know you see me brushing my teeth'. Trunks sighed and decided to wash up himself.

Out of the corners of her eyes she watched as her mate shaved off any stubble that may have grown overnight, she watched as his muscles rippled in his arms and blushed. He was still hot. She spit and rinsed her mouth before she grabbed the pink hand towel with the name embroided in black at the bottom; it was one of Bulma's many housewarming gifts. She wiped off her face and stole a final glance at her lover he too was drying his face. After returning the hand towel to its rightful place, she spun on a heel and slowly moved towards the entrance.

"Woah, Mel…take it easy will you?" Trunks chastised her grabbing her waist.

"Trunks…" Mel moaned inadvertently causing blood to rush to his cheeks. "You make me feel so helpless, let me walk on my own."

The color drained from his cheeks immediately. "Mel, you heard my mother, she said to take it easy for the next few weeks, if you hurt yourself trying to be superwoman she'd have my head for risking the baby."

"Is this baby the only thing you care about?!"she screeched, Trunks was taken aback. "it's job is easy! Just sit there and grow and take the life from me! What about how I feel?!"

"Mel, what are you saying.?" Trunks asked stricken with grief. "This baby is our flesh and blood. Of course I care about this baby; it's MY responsibility to do what's best for the both of you."

Trunks suddenly staggered back holding his cheek. Mel stood there with the support of the counter, fist raised in front of her, and tears silently poured from the corners of her eyes.

"You don't get it. This is all so sudden for me. I'm not even one-hundred percent sure I want to keep this baby. You just don't understand how I feel."

Trunks was beginning to get frustrated. He knew that she was in pain, he knew that she was emotional because she was pregnant, he knew that she was more than likely to be traumatized from last night's event, and he knew that she was already upset with them. What didn't he understand?! It was as if nothing he said or did provided any consolation.

He grabbed her wrist, and as gently as he could through his frustration, pushed her against the wall and claimed her lips possessively. At first she resisted using her free hand to push on his chest but a few seconds later she responded to him by hooking that same arm that assaulted around his neck. She moaned into the kiss as Trunks snaked his free arm around the small of her back, holding her closer. Sensing her submission, he dropped the hand that held her wrist captive and snaked it through her hair. She completely melted into his embrace. At this, Trunks halted his attack and pulled away. He peered into her eyes which were half-lidded and glazed over with emotions.

"I love you, Mel." He spoke gently, pushing a strand of hair from her face. The color came back into her aquamarine eyes and she blinked a few times allowing his words to sink in.

"I love you too, Trunks." She whispered before claiming his lips again; he pulled away.

"I understand you. I'm just trying to protect my family."

"family?"

"Yes. The three of us." He concluded, rubbing her swollen stomach. "You guys mean everything to me."

Mel's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I've been taking all of my frustrations out on you. I just feel like I'm one step away from a vegetable, this baby makes everything around me sick. I mean I can smell the candle burning from the living room. I'm going to have to wait weeks before we can make love again and you know how grumpy I can get when I can't have it-"

"Mel please…" Trunks blushed brightly "You shouldn't worry about things like that. We'll consummate again after our wedding." He smirked when he noticed her mouth drop.

"b-but that could take _years_."

"Years? Well, it doesn't have to. I'd marry you today without a second thought, but if you feel like you need years then so be it."

"Are you bribing me?!"

"Of course not, but you're already pregnant now and you told me that you can't think straight when you're around me. I'm sure that making love would complicate your thoughts further."

Mel gawked at him for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Just answer me. Can you ever imagine yourself with another guy? Or some other dude handling _our_ child?"

She shook her head.

"Do you love me?" She nodded. "Do you want our child to grow up without me?" The dark-haired girl shook her head.

"Then why are you holding back?"

"I don't know…" she whispered.

"Do you think I can't make you happy?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"Don't be stupid! Of course you make me happy…"

Trunks grabbed her face in his hands and gently kissed her. "Then marry me…" before she could respond he kissed her again. "Marry me…" she turned her head so that he ended up kissing her cheek, he then trailed his kisses to her neck, she gasped when he sucked on her sweet spot.

"G-give me six months." She choked out. Trunks ceased his assault and looked at her questioningly but acquiesced.

"Fine, whatever you want." He stated letting her go. "come on, we need to get some food in you."


	7. So Far, Yet So Close

'_The months have flown by and I was HUGE; it looked as if I had a super-sized beach volleyball glued to my stomach and there's a reason for that. Around my fourth month of gestation, I found out that I was carrying twins. _Two_ Saiyan babies? Granted, they aren't pure Saiyan but I was lucky enough to be the first to carry multiples with their "superior bloodline" as Vegeta says. Yay me. Oh and telling the Prince was a journey all on its own but he didn't take it nearly as bad as we thought he would. He actually acted completely indifferent, I don't think he'd admit it but I feel like he was proud. Maybe it's just how I cope with it all. Boy did I let Trunks have it; he's been so patient with me. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve him and other times I want to kill him for making me so freaking huge! Forget not being able to see my toes, my entire lower body has been concealed even when sitting down. The crazy part was it was all baby, as soon as I could I began working out to keep from gaining excess weight. I am so ready for these babies; the next month can't pass fast enough. Finally.'_

"Mel, what are you doing?" Trunks called from below, she just knew he was about to go all 'dad-mode.'

"I'm writing, what does it look like I'm doing?" She responded indifferently adjusting her position on the branch she occupied, she had been seeking refuge in the tree in their backyard, just to think or write in the journal she started once she found out she was pregnant.

"Would you get down from there? It's dangerous." he called back furrowing those lavender eyebrows, she blushed even though she was sure that he wasn't able to see it. Trunks held true to his threat, he never gave into Mel's pleas to make love to her. He did however, give her intimacy; he cuddled and snuggled with her every night, kissed her tenderly, and even stayed patient and understanding through the worst of her mood swings. Everything that he did made her want him more, so she had to find ways to channel that energy and meditating in that tree was one of them.

"No!" she concluded with conviction, at hearing this Trunks flew up so he was eye level with her.

"Why are you being so stubborn today?" he asked scooping her up in his arms, much to her annoyance.

"Ugh, put me down. I got up here by myself. I can get down by myself." She muttered irritably. Trunks raised a single eyebrow at her.

"Yeah yeah, be that as it may I just don't like the thought of the _possibility_ of you hurting yourself." Mel stared into his blue pools and realized he was right.

"Fine…" she acquiesced, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lowered them until his feet touched the ground then he allowed her get her footing.

She glanced up at him before she waddled her way back into the house, her mate followed closely behind her with a firm hand at the small of her back for added support.

"Hey Melanie!" Bulma called from the living room, she was so excited about her grandchildren almost to the point of obsession. She even decorated the babies' room as a surprise, it was gorgeous. Hues of baby blue and spring green danced creatively around the room. She beckoned Trunks and Mel to her as she grabbed an over-sized shopping bag from her side.

"Don't you think this is so cute?" She mused at the pink frilly dress that she pulled out of the bag. Trunks escorted his mate to the recliner and attempted to help her sit but Mel swatted his hand away as she glared at him.

'_The escorting is already more than enough.'_

"Yes but we don't even know the sex of the babies yet, Bulma." The older woman frowned as if she just realized the ebony-haired girl's statement to be true. They _could_ very well be having two boys.

"You know we do have the technology to find out." She offered. Mel shook her head.

"I want it to be a surprise; I really appreciate everything that you're doing though."

"Thanks Mom, we'll take it just in case we do have a little girl." Trunks spoke up as he sat on the armrest of the recliner.

"No problem guys…so, you're a month away. Excited?"

"Oh yeah, I'm excited to have this weight lifted from me. I feel like I'm carrying around an extra hundred pounds."

"With the exception of that super round belly you have, you look great Mel. Actually you look better than I did when I was pregnant with Trunks or Bulla."

"Thank you, Bulma." Mel blushed, maybe working out thirty minutes a day with Trunks' strict supervision really made a difference.

"Don't sweat it."

"Mel!" Bulla ran into the room as if right on cue and gave her a tight hug then one to her older brother.

"Trunks, you never hang out with me anymore." Bulla pouted folding her arms, she was so cute.

"I'm sorry, Bulla, we'll hang out together really soon."

"Mel, you're huge! Hurry up with my nieces and nephews." She teased apparently pleased with Trunks' answer.

"I know." Mel drawled rubbing her swollen belly. "Oh, quick they're kicking!"

Everyone placed a hand on her stomach to feel the babies' excited knocks.

"They must be excited to get out of there too." Mel sighed "I don't blame you kiddos, it's not the most spacious room you guys could be in."

"Oh, have you been reading to them?" Bulla inquired, Mel nodded.

"Me and Mr. Dad over here have been taking turns putting the headphones on them and reading all kinds of stories."

"That's great, I did that with you two trouble-makers too." Bulma added "Have you been taking your prenatals like I instructed you?"

"Ummm…those pills, yeah I've taken them before."

"Before?! When did you stop? You're supposed to take them every day."

"Like two weeks ago, I'm sorry Bulma I forgot."

"Trunks, why haven't you been reminding her?"

"Sorry mom, I wasn't thinking about it either."  
"And _what_ exactly were you guys thinking about, the wedding?"

Mel looked away, she hadn't accepted Trunks proposal yet. The aura in the room suddenly turned dark. She was just waiting for the right time to tell him, definitely before the babies were born. She glanced at the side of his face, it was unreadable for the most part but there was that lingering sadness about him.

'_I guess now was as good time as any.'_

"Yes, actually." Mel answered and grabbed onto Trunks' hand, who stared at her in shock. "I was thinking of having an outdoor beach wedding."

"Oh! That's great! When? Details, details?" Bulma mused.

"Two weeks?" she asked/answered and looked up at her mate, who just smiled at her.

"Don't worry about a thing. I can pull some strings and get the entire thing planned."

"Oh Bulma, really you don't have to do that."

"Call me mom and yes, I do. That will be biggest day of your life!"

"Do you have your bridesmaids figured out yet?" Bulla asked

"No, but I have my maid-of-honor." She answered

"Oh, who's that?"

"You silly." Bulla squealed as the information registered in her brain.

"Really? Oh my God, thank you so much! I'm honored."

"That's why it's called the maid-of-honor." Mel chuckled before Bulla gave her another bone-crushing hug. Boy these Saiyans really don't know their own strength.

"Babies, babies." Mel choked out warningly. Bulla released her.

"Sorry, I'm so happy."

"Well who's the best man?" Goten asked walking into the room with Velise in tow.

"Goten!" Mel squealed before he gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Obviously you are." Trunks offered, giving Goten a bro-hug.

"Hey Velise, how are you?" Mel asked waving , she smiled.

"I'm great, you look amazing. Pregnancy sure has put a nice glow on you." Velise responded tucking a chocolate lock behind her ear.

"Thank you, V."

"Sweet! So how many people are coming to this wedding?" Goten asked

"I want it to be a small wedding, just the Brief and Son family are invited. Plus Grandma…Grandma! I still haven't been able to see her."

"Perhaps, you should just give her a call this time around." Goten suggested cautiously.

"I suppose you're right…" Mel answered dejectedly.

"Or maybe we can bring her here?" Trunks suggested; Mel nodded.

"That could work for me too. I..I just want a change of scenery. I've been stuck in this house for months. It's bad enough I had to take the Fall semester off."

"Okay, okay. Goten and I can escort you. Right, Goten?"

"Yeah, it's no problem."

"Thank you guys so much. It's still early. Can we go today? " she asked eagerly. Goten glanced at Velise who nodded in approval.

"I guess we ca-"

"Yay! I'm going to go get my bag." Mel stated, grabbing the armrest to gain the momentum to bring herself up. Trunks grabbed her arm to support her, but she shook him off.

"_Babe_, I'm pregnant not crippled! Let me move around on my own, _please_." She exasperated.

"Mel, I'm just-"

"Looking out for me and the babies, I know." She answered for him then smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

As she was waddling past him, he grabbed her wrist and spun her to him.

"Trunks, what are y-" Before she could finish her sentence, he claimed her lips in a brief kiss.

"You're welcome." He whispered back. Mel blushed when the 'ooh's and 'ah's collected around the room. She waddled her way back into their bedroom and grabbed her pocket book then slid her hand under her pillow and pulled out the diamond ring Trunks gave her six months ago and glided it onto her ring finger.

'_It's still so beautiful. Briefs, huh? Has a nice ring to it.'_

"What made you make up your mind?" Trunks asked gently hugging her from behind, spreading his fingers over her womb.

"We're a family and I know that there's no one I'd rather be with. It's about time I realized that." Mel answered placing her hands over his.

"I'm happy to hear it." He growled kissing her neck, immediately Mel's legs turned to putty.

"Trunks…" Mel mewled as her mate trailed his kisses to her tender spot below her ear.

"Mmm, you ready to go?" he asked ceasing his attack.

"You have no idea how ready I am." Mel replied seductively causing Trunks to burn bright red.

"N-not for that. I mean to head to your grandmother's." he clarified

"O-oh." Mel blushed deeply "yeah, let's go."

"After you Mrs. Briefs…"


End file.
